Mikki Renalds
(Credit to ItzNailo for Coding) '"You are the pinapple of my eye-'''Anonymous ��Basic Info�� ��Personality�� Mikki is very sweet, kind and calm. She loves the ocean and loves her friends. She is very shy and timid though so don't try to approch her right away. Once you become friends with her she is very sweet and kind. She loves exotic pets and hates it when people pick on her. ��Appearance�� Mikki has long blonde hair with light streaks every now an then due to being in the sun so much, sometimes getting darker from surfing so much. She has eyes the color of the ocean with some freckles. She is pretty skinny but she is very fit and muscular from volleyball. ��Background�� Mikki was born on January 26th, 2000 in Hawaii. The previous year her brother, Shawn, was born on July 7th, 1999. Their parents slowly passed away over the seas, at least that was what they were told, so they lived with their neighbors until their aunt and uncle decided to take them in. When Mikki was four she watched her brother get into surfing she decided to take a try when she was five and got the hang of it. Later she decided to try volleyball and swimming. She was pretty young and got better over the years. When he and his family spent the night at the beach, they sat around the campfire and sang songs. Mikki would dance to them while Shawn sang and played his Guitar. Soon when Mikki was eight, the age her parents passed away, she met a boy who was nine named Jackson. They grew up together as bestfriends. She and her brother were still depressed. One day Jackson broke down into a terrible illness and passed away. Now school is started and Shawn and Mikki are attending Lakewood Academy High school. Mikki has made great friends, and Shawn as well. Mikki began to date Alexander and soon reunited with June and Celia. ��All Grown Up�� Mikki moved onto professional Volleyball and Surfing and soon became famous from Volleyball and Surfing, still dating Alexander. She still works at the same Smoothie Shack she did when she saw in Highschool, For Collage, Mikki moved back to Hawaii and went to their Collage and moved back to Lakewood for Surfing and Volleyball. ��Mikki's Death�� Mikki walked across the deck of the ship, the storm continuing to rage on. " Where is the island?! " She shouted to the Captain, holding onto her rain hat. " This storm is a bad one! It might turn into a Hurricane! " The Captain shouted back. " Shit.. " She muttered. Mikki ran below deck and quickly threw up a chest and began to write a letter. ''Dear Alexander & June, I don't have much time to write this letter but know it is filled with love and regret. By the time this letter is found and read, I might be dead. If I die, I want to die knowing I got to love the best man in the world and have the most best friend in the world. I'm going to miss you both so much. I want to say I'm so-'' The ship crashed down onto the water from the wild waves and Mikki fell back into the wall. " Argh! " She groaned and got back up, grabbing the pen and continuing to write. ''sorry. June, I want you to know that you showed me love, you taught me so much. I'm glad you were my best friend. I'm sorry that you had a terrible childhood but at least you and Jason are together again. You have a family. I'm honestly jealous. I hope you live a long life. And Alexander, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't love you enough. I wish I could've made you more happy, feel more loved. I love you so much. I wish we could've grown old together and raised a family. I'm sorry that you'll have to live the rest of your life without me.. I'm so sorry.. I love you.. I love you both so much. Goodbye Love, Mikki Renalds Mikki felt tears streaming down her cheeks as she signed the letter. She quickly rolled it up and put it in the chest, putting belongings like her shell necklace her mother gave her as a child, her first small surfboard that she played with as a kid, her first volleyball, the first gift Alexander gave her, and many photographs of her with June, Alexander, Shawn and all of her friends in general. She locked it up tight so no water could get in. She froze when she felt the ship tip over. The glass broke and rapid winds blew through the window along with hail and rain. Glass cut her cheek and she winced. She pushed the chest out onto the main deck and looked up to the steering wheel. It was only her. She froze and felt the baseball sized hail fall and hit her head. She covered her head with her arms, wincing. She ran up to the steering wheel and tried to steer the ship. She froze when lightning flashed in the sky and hit the water. A large waved shadowed the ship and her eyes widened. The ship was crushed by the large wave and Mikki was sumerged in the water. She looked around for the chest and saw it floating above the water. She didn't try to swim or fight it. She knew she was going to die. ''Alexander.. June.. Shawn.. I'm going to miss you both so much.. At least I'll be with Shawn now.. I'm sorry I didn't heed your warnings.. I love you both so much.. ''Mikki let some tears down her cheeks. She didn't see much. Just black dots dancing everywhere. She let out her final breath and sank to the bottom. ��Relations�� ��Gallery�� A Gallery pictures of Mikki, her moments, her pets, & her house ��Favourites�� ��Fears�� ��Fun Facts�� (#1) When Mikki lost Jackson she swore to herself she would never fall in love. But she fell for Alexander <3 (#2) Mikki has never flown on a plane. When she left Hawaii with her uncle, aunt and brother, they went on a boat. (#3) Mikki tried singing when she was a kid but broke a wine glass. (#4) (#5)